Miracle of Freedom
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: Hari ini, aku belajar hal-hal baru, selain nikmatnya kebebasan. AmeIta. Didedikasikan bagi Ryuna Ohime-senpai dan para fans AmeIta, juga bagi yg mau berperang dalam UN. Rated T for kissing.


Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Miraculous Freedom (c) Me

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kamar, seorang pemuda yang sedang dalam masa remaja pertengahan itu menaruh buku soal yang tadi dipegangnya dengan lemah di lantai.<p>

"Ve~aku tidak tahan..." Kata Feliciano sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Dari ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya, ia memang betul-betul stress bin galau! Tentu saja, karena beberapa hari lagi ia harus bertarung sendiri dalam peperangan yang disebut Ujian Nasional! Perang yang sanggup membuat Gilbert yang ahli strategi berpundung ria belakangan ini. Perang yang membuat kira-kira 94% murid di World Academy Junior High School ini jadi terlihat seperti, err, depresi berat. Perang yang membuat sahabat karibnya, Kiku, jadi mengurung diri dengan tumpukan buku pelajaran, dan bahkan dari kesaksian Yao sendiri, seluruh draft doujinnya di-_pack_ dan ditaruh di luar kamarnya, agar bisa konsentrasi katanya.

Feliciano merasa kasihan pada teman-temannya, terutama temannya yang berasal dari Jerman bernama Ludwig. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, terlihat ada kantong mata dibawah mata Ludwig yang biasanya menyorotkan pandangan seriusnya, yang kini menjadi pandangan seorang yang sedang dalam masa rapuhnya. Ia juga ingat, pada hari sebelumnya, ia sempat berpapasan dengan Arthur Kirkland, wakil ketua OSIS. Hampir di setiap waktunya ia terus menggumamkan rumus-rumus Matematika dan Fisika seolah-olah rumus itu adalah mantra penyelamat untuk bisa melampaui peperangan besar yang menanti di ujung sana. Karena level kebosanan dan stresnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, Feliciano memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju ruang tengah, tapi ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ialah satu-satunya manusia yang ada di rumah ini sekarang, dari secarik kertas yang tertempel pada salah satu magnet kulkas.

_ Untuk: Feliciano_

_Aku pergi ke rumah Antonio. Tidak, aku bukan mau kencan, dan bukan memaksanya untuk menjauhkan matanya dari buku-buku memuakkan itu! Aku hanya memastikan sisi 'itu' tidak muncul lagi. Kalau lapar, hangatkan saja pasta yang ada di kulkas._

_Lovino_

Feliciano menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Kakaknya benar-benar perhatian pada Antonio, sampai rela meluangkan waktu yang akan digunakannya belajar untuk mengawasinya. Ah, sebetulnya ia ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama pada teman-temannya yang lain, tapi...kelihatannya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya, untuk merilekskan otot-otot di tubuh mereka terutama otot mata dan otot tangannya, juga menyegarkan pikiran yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini terpusat pada 4 mata pelajaran yang lama-kelamaan terasa menyesakkan jiwa.

Sekarang, ia bingung mau pergi menemui siapa lagi. Kakaknya? Tidak, dia tidak mau merusak acara apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Kak Elizaveta? Feliciano tidak mau menyusahkan sosok yang sudah menjadi figur kakak baginya ini. Dan pada akhirnya, setelah mencoret entah berapa nama dari daftarnya, ia memutuskan untuk online sebentar.

~~~o0o~~~

-Facebook-

**Feliciano 'PASTAAA' Vargas status update:**

Ve, aku bosan dengan persiapan ujian ini...

10 minutes ago · Like · Comment

15 people like this

**Feliciano 'PASTAAA' Vargas commented at his status:**

Eh, kalian ol? o.O

1 minute ago

**Kiku 'fudanshi-sama' Honda commented at Feliciano 'PASTAAA' Vargas's status:**

Iya. Biar beban berkurang sedikit

A few seconds ago

5 people like this

**Kiku 'fudanshi-sama' Honda status update:**

Aku harus bisa melampaui ujian ini dengan NEM sesuai target! Hmph!

20 minutes ago · Like · Comment

Ludwig 'wurstlover', Kiku 'fudanshi-sama' Honda, and 5 other like this

**Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland status update:**

ANJIIIIR! RUMUS GAK APAL-APAL! *headdesk*

30 minutes ago · Like · Comment

5 people like this

**Antonio Fernandez 'lovelovi' Carriedo commented at Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland's status:**

Kamu yg dah komat-kamit kayak dukun gitu aja gak apal, apalagi aku ._.

30 minutes ago · Like

3 people like this

**Francis 'bigbrother' Bonnefoy commented at Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland's status:**

Abang tak tega melihatmu memaksakan dirimu, sayang~ (author menahan diri untuk tidak muntah)

30 minutes ago · Like

**Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland commented at his status:**

Apaan sih = =;

25 minutes ago · Like

**Antonio Fernandez 'lovelovi' Carriedo commented at Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland's status:**

Wow, saking stresnya sampe gak keluar lagi kata2nya XD

25 minutes ago · Like

**Alfred 'HERO' F Jones commented at Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland's status:**

Hahaha, Iggy, taruh aja hamburger di kepalamu, pasti sembuh! :D

20 minutes ago · Like

**Francis 'bigbrother' Bonnefoy commented at Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland's status:**

Itu tak akan berhasil. Hanya cinta abang sajalah yang dapat mengembalikannya seperti semula~~~

20 minutes ago · Like

2 people like this

**Arthur 'gentleman' Kirkland commented at his status:**

FFFFFFUUUUUUU-

20 minutes ago · Like

-Twitter-

**eduard_von_bock** Wah pd stres ujian semua RT (at)**Ultimate_Fujoshi** (at)**tomatonio** (at)**ChopinMelody** (at)**AwesomeMan** Ujian gak awesome bikin kepala serasa pengen meledak! #stress

**Ultimate_Fujoshi** RT (at)**tomatonio** (at)**ChopinMelody** (at)**AwesomeMan** Ujian gak awesome bikin kepala serasa pengen meledak! #stress

**tomatonio** RT (at)**ChopinMelody** (at)**AwesomeMan** Ujian gak awesome bikin kepala serasa pengen meledak! #stress

**ChopinMelody** RT (at)**AwesomeMan **Ujian gak awesome bikin kepala serasa pengen meledak! #stress

**AwesomeMan **Ujian gak awesome bikin kepala serasa pengen meledak! #stress

~~~o0o~~~

"Isinya tentang ujian semua..." Feliciano menatap layar _notebook_ di hadapannya dengan agak kecewa. "Tapi dengan hanya membaca komentar-komentar mereka, aku jadi merasa lebih tenang"

Ia berjalan ke luar. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman, lalu berjalan-jalan sepuasnya.

~~~o0o~~~

"Aku bosan hanya jalan-jalan begini, ve..." Feliciano yang kelelahan menghampiri bangku terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya. "Sayangnya Ludwig tidak mau diusik. Kiku juga..."

_Tes._

Setetes air jatuh ke salah satu pipinya. "Ve, aku kesepian. Aku hanya ingin seseorang untuk bersenang-senang denganku...kenapa mereka tak ada yang sependapat denganku...hiks..."

Kali ini, tak hanya setetes air mata saja yang ada di pipinya, tangisan mulai menjadi-jadi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bersandar pada bahu kekar Ludwig yang biasanya akan memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya sambil berkata 'jangan menangis'. Tapi, kelihatannya nyaris mustahil baginya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari temannya yang satu itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok pemuda yang seusia dengannya, berdiri di sampingnya. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang nantinya akan diserahkan pada pemuda berdarah Italia yang sedang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

"Hey, Feli, bangunlah! Jangan nangis gitu!"

Feliciano menatap sosok yang dari tadi terus menerus menepuk pundaknya, meminta perhatiannya sekaligus menenangkannya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ve...Alfred?"

Mata dengan warna iris _hazel_ itu bertemu dengan iris mata yang sewarna dengan langit cerah di musim panas. Dengan perlahan, ia meraih saputangan yang ada di tangan Alfred. Dan hey, saputangan itu begitu bersih, sebersih hati pemiliknya, sebersih niat tulusnya untuk menghibur salah satu temannya yang sedang bersedih.

"Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang, tapi hapus dulu air mata itu." kata Alfred sebelum ia meraih hamburger dari saku jaketnya. "Dan, ini, aku bawa dua bungkus hamburger." Alfred menyodorkan salah satu bungkusan hamburger yang dia bawa.

Feliciano menatap wajah Alfred dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Alfred F Jones, yang biasanya dikenal sebagai salah satu _troublemaker_ di kelas dan terkesan agak egois (autis?), kini berdiri di hadapannya dan berusaha menghiburnya dengan sorot matanya yang teduh dan nada bicara yang menenangkan.

"Ve, terimakasih Alfred! Kau bahkan merelakan salah satu burgermu untuk orang lain demi untuk menghiburku! Terimakasih banyak!" Feliciano yang tadinya murung, menjadi ceria lagi.

"Hahaha, itu sih sudah jadi tugas seorang _hero_ untuk membuat temannya senang!" Alfred menanggapi ungkapan terimakasih Feliciano dengan senyuman kemenangan biasanya. "Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, ayo ikut aku! Aku juga sudah jenuh dengan segala persiapan ujian ini!" Alfred merangkul lengan kiri kawannya.

"Ve...aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Ayo!"

~~~o0o~~~

"Yang sampai terakhir, harus kasih traktiran!" Alfred menantang Feliciano yang berada di belakangnya.

Mendengar tantangan dari Alfred, Feliciano mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau ia tak kalah kuat dari Alfred yang biasanya nilai Olahraganya tinggi itu. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang menuju ke sebuah kolam renang di kota mereka. Di antara pengunjung-pengunjung dengan status pelajar seperti mereka, tantangan dengan hukuman mentaktir sudah biasa dilakukan karena harga makanan dan minuman yang dijual di sana relatif mahal bagi kantong pelajar yang rata-rata pas-pasan, apalagi pada saat tanggal tua. Feliciano ingat, terakhir anak-anak kelas mereka pergi ke sana. Vash dan Roderich yang irit duit membawa bekal sendiri, sedangkan yang lain entah menagih hutang atau imbalan taruhan bola. Sungguh menyenangkan mengenang saat-saat itu, yang kemungkinan besar hanya akan menjadi kenangan saja setelah mereka lulus. Terkadang, Feliciano hampir menangis mengingat hal yang satu ini. Berpisah dari teman-temannya, yang sudah ia kenal selama 3 tahun. Mereka semua menjalani 3 tahun di sekolah bersama-sama, berbagi suka dan duka, yang rasanya tak akan cukup jika semuanya dirangkum dalam sebuah buku kenangan. Jika ditanya hal yang paling disukai dari teman-temannya, Feliciano tak dapat menjawabnya, karena jawabannya banyak sekali. Sekalipun beberapa temannya mungkin pernah bersikap kurang baik padanya, tapi itu bukan masalah yang berarti bagi Feliciano. Menurutnya, mungkin beberapa temannya itu hanya ingin menjadi teman akrabnya, tapi tidak mampu untuk menyampaikan keinginan itu.

~~~o0o~~~

Akhirnya, setelah melalui perjalanan yang agak jauh, Alfred dan Feliciano sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Alfred menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gerbang masuk area kolam renang. "Huh, huh, kita seri. Tidak ada traktir-traktiran." Katanya sambil mengambil botol minum dari tas.

"Feli, ayo kita beli tiket masuk!"

"Iya"

Tapi, saat mereka berdua sampai di depan loket, area kolam renang terlihat sangat sepi, dan hanya terlihat dua orang penjaga loket yang kelihatannya hendak pulang.

"Maaf, kalian terlalu sore, kolam renang ini sudah tutup." Salah satu petugas loket itu menjawab pertanyaan Alfred dan Feliciano yang belum sempat mereka ungkapkan.

Dengan pasrah, mereka berdua berjalan menuju sepeda mereka yang diparkir di depan gerbang. Mereka sudah capek-capek bersepeda ke kolam renang, tapi ternyata kolam renang sudah tutup.

"Ve...maafkan aku, Alfred. Gara-gara aku tadi di jalan kebanyakan istirahat kita jadi kesorean...aku memang tidak berguna..." Feliciano meminta maaf pada pemuda berambut pirang yang juga menuntun sepeda di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini salahku, kalau tahu kau akan kelelahan begini, harusnya tadi aku memboncengkanmu saja ya?" Alfred menanggapi Feliciano dengan senyuman cerah khasnya.

"Ayolah, jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak mau melihat kau murung terus-terusan..." Alfred merangkul Feliciano, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi...ah!Aku tahu! _Hero_ punya rencana B!" Seru Alfred sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lihat ke atas, Feli."

"Eh?" Feliciano bingung dengan maksud perintah Alfred. "Kenapa? Oh...sekarang mendung tebal sekali. Aduh, kita harus berteduh dong!" Feliciano melihat-lihat sekitar untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

"Hahaha, itu tidak perlu! Bagaimana kalau kita main kejar-kejaran dengan hujan?" Alfred kembali menantang Feliciano.

"Eh? Kejar-kejaran dengan hujan? Memang bisa?" Feliciano menatap Alfred dengan bingung.

"Oh, soal itu," Alfred bersiap-siap untuk mengayuh sepedanya. "Tentu saja bisa! Asal kita berdua bisa memacu sepeda kita secepat mungkin, kita gak akan kehujanan!"

Feliciano pun pada akhirnya manyanggupi tantangan dari teman sekelasnya yang um, agak absurd ini. Lomba cepat-cepatan dengan hujan? Bukannya sama saja menantang alam ya?

"Baiklah, Feli, saat aku sudah memberi aba-aba, kita langsung mengayuh sepeda secepat mungkin. _Go_!" Alfred segera melesat ke depan bagaikan anak panah yang diluncurkan dari busur panah.

"Ve, tunggu aku!"

~~~o0o~~~

"Hahaha, _hero_ memang tak terkalahkan!" Alfred berteriak-teriak sambil mempercepat laju sepedanya. "Ayo, Feli, kalau tidak cepat-cepat kau akan terkejar awan hujan di belakang sana!"

"Ah! Iya!" Feliciano juga mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Kedua pemuda itu sekarang sedang kebut-kebutan demi menghindari awan mendung yang tebal tepat di belakang mereka. Mungkin mencoba kabur dari hujan adalah salah satu hal paling mustahil selain membuat seorang Natalya Arlovskaya yang jelas-jelas _psycho_ bisa tersenyum manis pada semua orang atau yang lebih ekstrim; membuat Berwald menyanyi lagu cinta mendayu-dayu seperti yang ada di _playslist_ seseorang gadis Asia yang terkenal suka mencoba variasi konde tiap beberapa hari sekali.

Feliciano merasa sangat bebas kali ini, ia merasa bagaikan seekor burung yang baru saja dilepas dari sangkar yang sempit setelah dikurung selama bertahun-tahun. Alfred yang ada di belakangnya beberapa meter hanya tersenyum bangga, melihat Feliciano kembali ke _mood_ cerianya. Pertama kalinya dalam usianya yang sudah menginjak lima belas tahun ini dia berhasil menyenangkan orang yang pelan-pelan mengalihkan dunianya. Ya, dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan agak autis bagi kebanyakan orang, ia mengagumi Feliciano. Pemuda Latin yang selalu terlihat ceria dan riang gembira, sama dengan dirinya itu membuatnya terkesan. Ia bisa memaafkan orang-orang yang selama ini memandang rendah dirinya yang lemah pada banyak mata pelajaran. Alfred juga diam-diam ikut bangga saat mengetahui bahwa nilai _try out_ Feliciano belakangan ini tuntas semua. Dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Feliciano lebih sering lagi, terutama semenjak kejadian waktu _outbond_ kemarin.

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Feliciano sekarang berada jauh di depan Alfred. Mata berwarna biru azure itu menatap sosok yang sedang bersepeda di depannya.

"Aih, aku akan menyalipmu lagi, bersiap-siaplah!"

~~~o0o~~~

Mereka berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Vargas. Karena kelelahan, Feliciano tidak kuat membuka gerbang rumahnya. Alfred, merasa bahwa ini adalah momen bagus untuk memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebagai _hero_, langsung maju dan membukakan gerbang rumah yang besar itu dengan satu tangan saja. Memang rasanya lebih berat, tapi, inilah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang sudah mendapatkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ve...Alfred, kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot menolongku begitu." Feliciano yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya agak kaget dengan tindakan spontan kawannya.

"Hah, ini sih bukan masalah bagi _hero_ sepertiku. Lagipula, aku hanya mau menunjukkan kalau aku layak menjadi _hero_-mu, Feliciano. Apa kau mau aku menjadi_ hero_ bagimu?"

"Ve?" Feliciano terdiam sesaat mendengar pernyataan juga pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Alfred. Dan kalau dilihat dengan seksama, terlihat bahwa ada rona kemerahan di wajah bingung sekaligus kaget Feliciano sekarang.

"Ehh, bukan apa-apa" Alfred terlihat agak gugup. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak turun. Jujur saja, dia bukan tipe orang yang se-romantis Francis yang hobi merayu dan menggombal pada semua orang terutama Arthur. Dia merasa bodoh sekali setelah mengatakan pernyataan yang hampir terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta pada Feliciano. Dia belum terlalu akrab dengannya, kan? Kenapa malah mengharapkannya sedemikian rupa? Oh...entah hal buruk apa yang mungkin menimpanya setelah ini, ia siap kalau Feliciano akan menghindarinya untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

"Al, kau suka aku?" Feliciano memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Iya, _hero_ suka denganmu!" Alfred kaget pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kata-kata itu bisa meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya?

"Ve, begitu ya..." Feliciano mendekat pada Alfred yang berdiri kira-kira satu meter di kirinya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, ia memegang kedua bahu Alfred yang tegap dan...

_Cup_

Sebuah ciuman yang lembut mempertemukan anatar bibir Alfred dan Feliciano. Alfred terlihat agak terkejut dengan reaksi Feliciano. Setahunya, Feliciano itu menyukai Ludwig yang sudah jadi kawannya sejak tahun pertama mereka di sekolah, tapi ternyata Feliciano juga menyimpan rasa yang sama? Betul-betul tidak terduga. Benar sekali kata orang-orang; cinta itu anugerah. Cinta bisa menyatukan dua hati yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak ada kemungkinan bisa bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang tulus, tanpa ternoda nafsu ataupun ambisi terselubung. Cinta kadang dapat menyebabkan keretakan hubungan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lama, tapi juga bisa menyatukan dua pihak yang berlawanan. Dalam hati, Alfred berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membuat cinta hadir di dalam dunia yang membingungkan ini. Ia pun membalas ciuman Feliciano yang merupakan jawaban dari pernyataan cinta yang berarti "iya" dengan sebuah ciuman yang tak kalah _passionate_ daripada ciuman Antonio pada Lovino, tak kalah menawan daripada ciuman Francis dengan Arthur.

"_Ti amo_..."

"_I love you too"_

* * *

><p><em>Well<em>, fic ini terinspirasi kisah nyataku yg terjadi tepat SEHARI sebelum UN kemarin. Bukannya istirahat ato belajar, aku malah rencana mau berenang yg berakhir dgn dikejar awan hujan XD. Betul" jayus!

Wewh, endingnyaa abaal! X_X aku gabisa bikin romens! DX Para senior di sana (?), ajari akuuh! #alaywannabe

Rie: (facepalm) "Hedehh, dia mulai alay lagi. Gak ikutan deh" (ngacir)

Maaf ya, mungkin fic ini **sangat** mengecewakan para _readers_...tapi walau begitu, sudikah kalian untuk;

RnR? #pundung


End file.
